My Sad Attempt at a SomiMira!
by Who Has Yet to Live
Summary: READ THE TITLE, DARN IT! Just a cute fun filled fic, and my first yuri! Yeah! Beware the SAP!


"My Sad Attempt at a Mira/Somi Mini-Fic"  
  
--- Who: I totally suck! And nothing belongs to me but instead the person who created them. Mimi: Oh.you don't suck.you have *forced* okay fashion sense. At least you don't were Sora's hat. Sora: Yeah! Wait.wha? MIMI!! Who: Continue with the fic so I my continue to mope around here listening to those two. Major OOC, Yuri, AU.  
  
---  
  
Mimi threw down her bag into the couch with an angry huff. Flinging her heeled shoes at the wall to the right of the door, the girl stomped into the bedroom.  
  
The apartment was empty meaning Sora had been called away to her office for a few hours. Mimi on the other hand had just gotten off work and was not in a good mood.  
  
Mimi rubbed at her eyes to keep herself from crying before she tossed herself onto the queen-sized bed.  
  
She buried her face in an oversized pillow just as her mind began to look over the day's events. This morning Mimi had woken up next to a sleeping Sora.  
  
Everything would have been okay-dokey if Sora had just shown up.  
  
But no!  
  
Mimi groaned into her pillow in frustration.  
  
The new designer she had a contract with was a crude little bitch. The woman was always complaining about something. Mimi was a first class, five star beautiful talented and graceful model that had a bubbly personality to pull it all together, she wasn't meant to be a rag doll.  
  
First she'd say that Mimi was walking to fast and no one could see the outfit well enough but then Mimi was swinging her hips too slow from walking like a snail.  
  
Oh, but then Mimi just wasn't wearing the outfit right, or her makeup color was all wrong or even the way a strain of hair fell into her face just wasn't good enough.  
  
In total the photo pre-shoot to make sure the outfit was right and she looks perfect should have taken an hour, two at the most, but god forbid if Mimi's goddamn eyes blinked one too many times more then Lady Bitch wanted.  
  
The only thing good was that at twelve she would see her love.  
  
Mimi didn't hear the door to the apartment open or close, or the call from Sora as she entered, or even the opening of the bedroom door.  
  
Mimi had missed lunch all together because when she finally unlocked herself the new designer insisted on continuing. It was four o'clock before they even started to take picture and seven by the time she got home.  
  
A pair of slim arms jolted Mimi from her bloodthirsty thoughts of the evil witch she had to work with.  
  
"Sora," she stated in the middle of a gasp of breath. A hand sliding up and down her arm was the only reply she received. Mimi snuggled up to her girlfriend and her shoulder every so lightly began to shake.  
  
"Bad day? Tell me all about it, Mi-koi." Her shoulders' shaking was always a dead give away that Mimi was in a bad mood.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Mimi related everything that happened to her including the whole Sora canceling lunch thing. Sora kissed her lover on the temple before giggling.  
  
Mimi sat up to stare at her in disbelieve. "You're laughing!?"  
  
Sora held up her hand to calm Mimi down for a moment. "If you needed the lunch break, you should have said something to me. I'd gladly skip the meeting!"  
  
Mimi sighed and lay back down in Sora's arms. "I love you, Mi-chan, and I'll always be there for you when you have to put up with people like 'that'."  
  
Mimi smiled as she pressed her lips to her collarbone. "I love you too, koibito." They stayed like that for well over three hours talking, every once in a while kissing.  
  
Then the silence was broken. "I think I have a way to get that designer off your back, Mi-chan."  
  
Mimi jumped from her laying position to sit up and look at the other girl. "You do? Well what is it, Sora-koi?" Sora sat up to face her eye to eye.  
  
She leaned forward and told Mimi of what she thought.  
  
Next day.  
  
Sora opened the door for Mimi was she walked in the studio. Both girls were bubbling with laughter.  
  
Mimi's manager jumped from the spot she was pacing at to look at the giggling girls. "Mimi, babe, where have you been!?" The pink haired girl waved her manager away. "Sorry. We've been busy."  
  
The younger woman blushed and made no further comment. The designer rushed into the room.  
  
"Do you know how late you are? Get in there and fit the dress you stupid girl. I swear, models! Can't do anything right."  
  
Sora huffed wrapping an arm around Mimi's waist. "Pardon, my Mi-koi is perfect so you can shut your fat ass up."  
  
The woman nearly choked. "You...your.oh god.you disgusting.disgusting 'thing' get OUT!" Mimi's manager finally snapped out of her blush to stare at the designer.  
  
"No! This is our studio, you get out!"  
  
The lady huffed and was making her way to the door when Sora and Mimi stopped her.  
  
"Oh, Madam Bitch," Mimi called to the female designer. The woman turned around in time to find the two girls locked in a heated and passionate kiss.  
  
She covered her mouth and literally ran from the building screaming loathing words.  
  
Sora hugged Mimi close to her and the two girls giggled. They waved to the retreating back. Mimi's manager, who will still remain nameless, smiled and yelled to the 'famous' designer, "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out, ma'am!"  
  
---  
  
Everyone lived happily ever after. Mimi became even more famous and soon scored a part major movie. Sora is now running her own company. They are married with three beautiful children, Taichi, Yamato and Miyako, much thanks to the real Taichi and Yamato for helping them out. Mimi still has the same manager but is no longer nameless; in fact the manager is none less then Miyako! What happened to the 'famous designer'? Well, 'Famous Designer' LadyDevimon is now working as a dogs-playing-poker rug carpet saleswoman in the digiworld.  
  
--- Owari!! ---  
  
Tell me what you think! I know that this totally sucks but it's my very first yuri fanfiction and I totally suck at writing yaoi and yuri but I try. ^^ 


End file.
